Welcome Back, Carter!
Welcome Back, Carter! is the first episode of the second season of the NBC medical drama series ER. It premiered on September 21, 1995. Synopsis The ER treats victims of a gang shootout. Carter arrives late and unprepared for his new position. Mark learns all about being an attending, including senior staff's habit of bad-mouthing the residents, particularly Doug Ross . Mark hires a new Chief Resident, Kerry Weaver . Third year med students arrive to complete their ER rotation. NBC Description BETTER LATE THAN NEVER: Carter arrives two-hours late to his new surgical sub-internship with Benton. Later, he is introduced to an attractive new med student, Harper Tracy (Christine Elise). Jeanie and Benton become intimately involved. One of Greene's first and most unpopular decisions as attending physician is naming Dr. Kerry Weaver (Laura Innes) as Chief Resident. Hathaway starts a paramedic rotation and is partnered with Shep (Ron Eldard). Cast and Characters Main Anthony Edwards as Dr. Mark Greene George Clooney as Dr. Doug Ross Sherry Stringfield as Dr. Susan Lewis Noah Wyle as John Carter Julianna Margulies as Nurse Carol Hathaway Eriq La Salle as Dr. Peter Benton Supporting/Recurring Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic Amy Aquino as Dr. Janet Coburn Mary Mara as Loretta Sweet Carlos Gomez as Raul Ellen Crawford as Lydia Wright Yvette Freeman as Haleh Adams Conni Marie Brazelton as Conni Oligario Lily Mariye as Lily Jarvik Vanessa Marquez as Wendy Goldman Gloria Reuben as Jeanie Boulet Ron Eldard as Shep Laura Innes as Dr. Kerry Weaver Kathleen Wilhoite as Chloe Lewis Laura Cerón as Chuny Marquez Emily Wagner as Pickman William H. Macy as Dr. David Morgenstern Christine Elise McCarthy as Harper Tracy Deezer D as Malik McGrath Trivia/Notes *Morgenstern left in Season 1 for a job in Boston and was replaced by Dr. Swift. In this episode, Morgenstern is back, as if he never left. His return is not explained until the next episode, "Summer Run ." *This episode marks the first appearance of Ron Eldard as Paramedic Ray "Shep" Shepard, a character that would recur throughout the season. *This episode marks the first appearance of Laura Innes as Dr. Kerry Weaver. She would guest star regularly throughout the season, and join the main cast in the Season 3 premiere, "Dr. Carter, I Presume ." *Both Carol and Malik say "Welcome Back, Carter!" in this episode. This is one of several times an episode title is incorporated into the show's dialogue. *Penny Fuller (Mrs. Constantine) was nominated for an Emmy Award in the Outstanding Guest Actress category for her work in this episode. *The episode title is a play on Welcome Back, Kotter, a 1970s television series starring Gabe Kaplan and John Travolta. Quotes :[During a trauma involving a burn victim] :Malik: Kinda smells like a barbecue in here. :Carter: Oh, God. (passes out on the floor) :Malik: Ha, ha, ha! Welcome back, Carter! :Mark (to Doug): You did some of your residency with Kerry Weaver? :Doug: Yeah. When we crossed paths. :Mark: Morgenstern wants me to consider her for chief. :Doug: Really? :Mark: That bad? :Doug: Did you ever see "Cuckoo's Nest"? : :Benton: What do you know about the arteries in the neck? :Carter: Uh, there's a lot of them? References #"Nielsen Ratings: September-November 1995 " (PDF). USA Today. (May 22, 2015).Category:Episodes Category:Season 2